


That Stupid Pole

by BaklavaBalaclava



Category: Killing Stalking
Genre: Oneshot, Other, Smut, what actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava/pseuds/BaklavaBalaclava
Summary: What really happened when Sangwoo thought Yoonbum ran away...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Sangwoo's pov if that isn't obvious enough. I've seen many sangwoo x jail shippers but this is a first. I hope I don't trigger anyone. I literally wrote this in ten minutes. This happens when Sangwoo thinks bum ran away and he has a little melt down including punching a pole and popping a boner.

How did he lose his hostage? He would've sworn Bum’s ankles were still broken. After all this, after all these obstacles. 

Anger bloomed in his veins, and his fist sharply connected with the pole. The loud smack echoed around the empty street.

It's slender, supple metal broke the skin, yet it felt like the hard material was caressing him. 

The erect figure was oddly seductive, and it was doing wonders. The pain sizzling in his hand felt downright wonderful, sending chills down his spine. 

Sangwoo off handedly thought about how it would feel to rub against the pole. For him to unzip his pants and…

He couldn't help it. Before Sangwoo knew it, the usual heat burned in his lower abs. 

_Oh just fucking great_ , Sangwoo thought. He looked down with a rueful smile to see that he had, undoubtedly, gotten a boner from a _pole._

**Author's Note:**

> After a couple stories you should learn that this is my idiotic style. Even though there is a stupid pattern I'm actually planning on releasing something more serious (with comedy too)


End file.
